deathnotefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Death Note
thumb|300px|Das ,,Death Note" im Anime. Das ist derjenige Gegenstand, um den sich die gleichnamige Manga-/Anime-Serie dreht. Es ist ein liniertes Notizbuch mit schwarzem Einband und dem Schriftzug "Death Note" auf der Vorderseite. Jeder Mensch, dessen Name in dieses Notizbuch geschrieben wird, stirbt. Der Besitzer Im Death-Note-Universum besitzt jeder Shinigami ein Death Note. Sie benutzen es, um Menschen zu töten und sich so deren restliche Lebenszeit gutzuschreiben. Ist die verbleibende Lebenszeit eines Menschen 20 Jahre und ein Shinigami töten diesen, so lebt der Shinigami also weitere 20 Jahre länger. Hin und wieder kommt es vor, dass ein Shinigami aus Unachtsamkeit oder wie im Fall von Ryuk aus Langeweile sein Death Note in die Menschenwelt fallen lässt. Der erste Mensch, der das Death Note daraufhin berührt, wird zu dessen neuem Besitzer. Der Shinigami ist dann verpflichtet, dem Besitzer auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen, bis dieser stirbt oder seine Besitzrechte am Death Note wieder abgibt. thumb|left|Das "Death Note" im Manga Menschliche Charaktere mit einem Death Note Light Yagami Light Yagami findet sein Death Note am Anfang der Geschichte auf dem Schulhof. Es gehörte davor dem Shinigami (Todesgott) Ryuk, der es aus Langeweile in die Welt der Menschen fallen gelassen hat. Misa Amane Misa Amane erhält ihr Death Note von dem Shinigami Rem. Diese hat es von dem Shinigami Jerasu (im Englischen "Jealous") genommen, nachdem er aus Liebe zu Misa gestorben ist. Kyosuke Higuchi Kyosuke Higuchi, Mitarbeiter der Yotsuba Group, erhält Lights Death Note von Rem, nachdem Light den Besitz des Death Note wieder an Ryuk zurückgegeben hat. Dieser hat es auf Lights Wunsch hin wiederum an Rem weitergegeben, die es daraufhin, auch auf Lights Wunsch hin, an einen habsüchtigen Menschen gegeben hat, der das Death Note für seinen eigenen Vorteil benutzt. Teru Mikami Teru Mikami erhält es von Misa, nachdem Light sie mittels Anweisung dazu gebracht hat, das Death Note wegzugeben (also die Besitzansprüche daran abzutreten), um so jemanden als Sündenbock zu gebrauchen, der Kira spielen sollte. Weitere Personen, die ein Death Note benutzt haben: Mihael Keehl (Anime, Manga) L Lawliet (Realfilm "Death Note - The Last Name") Ryuzaki (Realfilm "Death Note - Light up the New world") Regeln des Death Note Grundregeln: 1. Jeder Mensch, dessen Name in dieses Buch geschrieben wird, stirbt. 2. Dieses Buch zeigt keine Wirkung, solange sein Nutzer nicht das Gesicht des Betroffenen vor Augen hat, während er dessen Namen schreibt. Deshalb können nie zwei Menschen gleichzeitig betroffen sein. 3. Nach dem Schreiben des Namen bleiben nach irdischem Maßstab weitere 40 Sekunden, um die Todesursache zu notieren. Verzichtet man auf eine Angabe der Todesursache, stirbt das Opfer an Herzversagen. 4. Bestimmt man eine Todesursache, hat man weitere 6 Minuten und 40 Sekunden Zeit, um die genauen Umstände des Todes zu notieren. 5. Es ist möglich, erst eine Todesursache und dann erst einen Namen einzutragen. 6.'' Das Death Note hat keine Wirkung auf Menschen, die jünger als 720 Tage sind. 7. Es ist möglich, Menschen, deren Namen ins Death Note eingetragen werden, vor ihrem Tod zu kontrollieren. '''Folgen:' Ist ein Death Note erstmal in der Menschenwelt gelandet, gehört das Notizbuch der Menschenwelt. Wird das Death Note auf einen anderen Menschen übertragen, verliert der Besitzer all seine Erinnerungen an das Death Note. Stirbt der Besitzer des Death Notes, kommt dieser jedoch nicht in den Himmel oder in die Hölle. Erlangt man das Eigentum an einem Death Note zurück, kehren auch die damit assoziierten Erinnerungen zurück. Wenn man mit weiteren Death Notes zu tun hatte, kehren diese Erinnerungen ebenfalls zurück. Auch wenn man das Eigentum nicht wiedererlangt, kehren die Erinnerungen durch reine Berührung eines entsprechenden Death Notes zurück. Nach ihrem Tod kommen die menschlichen Besitzer des Death Notes, weder in die Hölle noch in den Himmel, sie kommen in das Nichts. Regeln eines Shinigami Shinigami bedeutet im Deutschen Todesgott. Shinigamis sind die ursprünglichen Besitzer des Death Notes. Sie töten die Menschen, um ihre eigene Lebenszeit zu verlängern, weil sie Angst vor dem Tod haben. So vegetieren die meisten Shinigamis nur vor sich hin. Zudem ist für manche Shinigamis auch sehr belustigend Menschen zu töten, oder zuzusehen, wie sich die Menschen gegenseitig mit dem Death Note töten, ein Beispiel für solch einen Shinigami ist Ryuk. Der Todesgott erscheint für gewöhnlich innerhalb von 39 Tagen, nachdem der Mensch das Buch zu ersten Mal benutzt. Der Todesgott, dem das Death Note ursprünglich gehört, unternimmt grundsätzlich nichts, was die in dem Buch aufgezeichneten Tode unterstützen oder behindert könnte. Der Todesgott ist nicht verpflichtet, die Gebrauchsweise des Death Note oder die mit dem Gebrauch verbundenen Regeln, vollständig zu erklären. Ein Todesgott muss mindestens ein Death Note besitzen. Dieses eine Death Note darf weder auf Menschen übertragen werden noch darf ein Mensch hineinschreiben. Wenn man einen Todesgott mit einem Messer ins Herz sticht oder mit einer Pistole in den Kopf schießt, kann man ihn nicht töten. Es gibt jedoch Mittel und Wege, einen Todesgott zu töten, die den meisten Todesgöttern nicht bekannt sind. Beispielsweise lässt sich ein Todesgott töten, wenn er sich in einen Menschen verliebt. Und er diesen Menschen vor dem Tod bewahrt, so muss der Shinigami sterben. Für den Fall, dass andere Death Note in der Menschenwelt existieren, ist es einem Todesgott nicht erlaubt, anderen Menschen deren Besitzer oder Aufenthaltsort zu verraten. Es gibt viele Dinge, die auch die ursprünglichen Besitzer, die Todesgötter, nicht über das Death Note wissen. Der Austausch von Death Notes unter Todesgöttern und das gegenseitige Hineinschreiben ist problemlos möglich. Der verstorbene Todesgott verschwindet. Doch sein Death Note bleibt bestehen und das Eigentumsrecht geht auf den Todesgott über, der es als erster berührt. Allerdings sollte dieser es dem obersten Todesgott zurückgeben. Damit ein Death Note in der Menschenwelt verwendet werden kann, muss zu aller erst ein lebender Todesgott die Absicht haben, es in der Menschenwelt von einem Menschen benutzen zu lassen. Sofern ein Death Note gegen den Willen seines Todesgottes in der Welt der Menschen in Besitz genommen wurde, so ist es diesem Todesgott erlaubt, in der Welt der Menschen zu bleiben, um es zurückzubekommen. In der Welt der Todesgötter gibt es einige Bedienungsanleitungen zu Verwendung des Death Note in der Welt der Menschen. Diese Bedienungsanleitungen darf kein Mensch in die Hände bekommen. Einem Todesgott ist es natürlich gestattet, die Bedienungsanleitung zu lesen und Menschen über deren Inhalt in jeglicher Form zu belehren. Erweiterte Grundregeln Aus dem Death Note entnommene Seiten und selbst Papierfetzen daraus haben dieselben Eigenschaften wie das Death Note. Die notierten Todesumstände bewahrheiten sich nur, wenn sie für die betroffene Person physisch möglich sind und sich im Rahmen von für diese Person plausiblem Verhalten bewegt. Wenn man innerhalb von 40 Sekunden, nachdem man als Todesursache Herzversagen notiert hat, zusätzlich eine Todeszeit notiert, kann man auch für diese Todesart den Zeitpunkt des Todes festlegen. Außer dem Besitzer kann auch jeder andere, der das Death Note berührt, die Gestalt und die Stimme des Todesgottes, dem das Death Note gehört, wahrnehmen. Die Notiz entfaltet ihre Wirkung nur, wenn der Schreiber sich beim Notieren das Gesicht des Opfers vorstellt. Das heißt, dass niemals zwei Personen gleichzeitig betroffen sein können, auch wenn sie denselben Namen tragen. Es ist möglich, zuerst die Todesursache und die genauen Umstände zu notieren und den Namen nachträglich davor zu schreiben. Nach irdischem Kalender bleiben dafür 19 Tage. Das Death Note entfaltet seine Wirkung selbst wenn man nicht der eigentliche Besitzer ist, solange man nur Gesichter und Namen der Person kennt, deren Name man aufschreibt. Innerhalb von 6 Minuten und 40 Sekunden nach Eintrag des Namens, des Todesumstands und der Todesursache in das Death Note können Todeszeitpunkt und Todesursache noch beliebig oft geändert werden, jedoch selbstverständlich nur vor dem Ableben des Opfers. Die innerhalb von 6 Minuten und 40 Sekunden zu ändernden Eintragungen müssen zunächst doppelt ausgestrichen werden. Todeszeitpunkt und Todesursache können zwar nachträglich verändert werden, der Name einer einmal ins Death Note eingetragenen Person ist jedoch nicht auslöschbar und ihr Tod nicht aufzuhalten. 'Unterschiede:' Schreibt ein Shinigami einen Menschen in sein Death Note, bekommt er die restliche Lebenszeit des Menschen auf sein eigenes Leben gut geschrieben. Das heißt: Ein Mensch ist im Moment 40 Jahre alt und hat eine Lebenszeit von 65 Jahren, bekommt der Shinigami die restlichen 25 Jahre auf sein eigenes Leben gut geschrieben. 65-40=25 Jahre Dieser Effekt tritt nur bei Shinigami auf. Nicht bei Menschen! 'Augenhandel:' Shinigami brauchen Menschen nur ins Gesicht zu sehen und erkennen sofort folgende Dinge an einem Menschen: Name & Lebenszeit Shinigami haben die Macht, die Augen des Menschen, der ihr Death Note aufgehoben hat, in die Augen eines Shinigami zu verwandeln. Der Preis für die Augen eines Shinigami ist die Hälfte der restlichen Lebenszeit des Menschen. Wenn die Person noch 60 zu leben hat, 30 Jahre. Hat sie noch 6 Jahre zu leben, 3 Jahre. Ein Todesgott darf keinem Menschen Namen und Lebenszeit anderer verraten, um keine Verwirrung in der Menschenwelt zu stiften. 'Töten eines Shinigami:' Information aus Folge 12: Verwendet ein Todesgott das Death Note, um das Leben eines Menschen aus Sympathie zu verlängern und einen anderen dafür zu töten, muss er sterben. Darüber hinaus überträgt sich die restliche Lebenszeit des Todesgottes auf den vom Shinigami geretteten Menschen. 'Falsche Regeln:' Information aus Folge 24: 5. Misslingt es der Person, die das Notizbuch nutzt, 13 Tage lang Namen der Todgeweihten aufzuschreiben, stirbt der Nutzer. 6. Wird das Death Note zerrissen oder verbrannt, sterben alle Menschen, die es bis dahin berührt haben. 'Weitere (nicht im Death Note niedergeschriebene) Regeln:' Dieses Notizbuch wird in dem Moment ein Teil der Menschenwelt, in dem es deren Boden berührt. Der Besitzer des Notizbuches ist in der Lage, die Gestalt und die Stimme des ehemaligen Besitzers, das heißt den Todesgott, wahrzunehmen. Man kann seine eigene Lebenszeit mit Hilfe des Death Note verkürzen. Auch Todesgötter wissen nicht, wo die genauen Grenzen bei der Formulierung von Todesumständen liegen. Daher muss diese jeder selbst überprüfen und herausfinden. Was das Schreibwerkzeug angeht, so ist alles zulässig, solange es nur Buchstaben hinterlässt und man damit direkt in das Death Note schreibt. Z.B. sind auch Schminke oder Blut zulässig. Das Death Note hat keine Wirkung auf jemanden, der weniger als 780 Tage alt ist. Wenn man den Namen eines Opfers vier Mal falsch schreibt, wird das Death Note gegenüber dieser Person wirkungslos. Der Mensch, dessen Name im Death Note vier Mal falsch geschrieben wird, wird nicht dem Tode entgehen, wenn sein Name in ein Death Note eingetragen wird. Selbstmord ist eine gültige Todesursache, da anzunehmen ist, dass praktisch alle Menschen die Kapazität für Selbstmord besitzen, gilt Selbstmord auch nicht als nicht plausibles Verhalten. Sowohl durch Selbstmord als auch durch Unfalltod, ist es nicht möglich, jemanden sterben zu lassen, so dass dabei auch noch weitere Personen außer der Angegebenen zu Tode kommen. Sollte durch die gewählten Umstände also noch weitere Personen vom Tod betroffen sein, stirbt die angegebene Person an Herzversagen, um diese Auswirkung auf den Tod anderer zu vermeiden. Wenn das Death Note verloren geht oder gestohlen wird, erlischt die Eigentümerschaft, sollte es nicht innerhalb von 490 Tagen wieder gefunden werden. Erlischt die Eigentümerschaft, während man das Augenlicht eines Todesgottes eingetauscht hat, verliert man nicht nur das Augenlicht, sondern auch jegliche Erinnerungen an das Death Note. Außerdem wird die halbe Lebenszeit nicht ersetzt. Man kann das Death Note jemandem ausleihen, die Eigentümerschaft aber behalten. Es kann beliebig oft weiterverliehen werden. Derjenige, der das Death Note geliehen bekommt, wird nicht von einem Todesgott begleitet. Der Todesgott verbleibt stets beim Eigentümer des Death Note. Auch die Augen des Todesgottes sind nur für den ursprünglichen Eigentümer eintauschbar. Stirbt der Eigentümer des Death Note, während er es verliehen hat, übertragt sich die Eigentümerschaft auf denjenigen, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei sich hat. Wird das Death Note gestohlen und der Eigentümer durch den Dieb getötet, überträgt sich die Eigentümerschaft auf den Dieb. Wird in mehr als zwei Death Notes ein und derselbe Name eingetragen, tritt das zuerst beschriebene Death Note in Kraft, unabhängig von der eingetragenen Todeszeit. Beträgt die Differenz zwischen zwei übereinstimmender Eintragungen in mehr als zwei Death Notes weniger als 0,06 Sekunden, verliert die Eintragung ihre Gültigkeit, und die eingetragene Person stirbt nicht. Treffen Menschen aufeinander, die ein Death Note besitzen, können sie den Todesgott des anderen weder sehen noch hören. Außer, sie berühren das Death Note des anderen. Tauscht jemand sein Augenlicht gegen das der Todesgötter ein, werden Namen und Lebenszeit der Menschen für ihn sichtbar. Wer ein Death Note besitzt, hat selbst die Fähigkeit, Leben zu nehmen. Er ist nicht mehr auf der Opferseite und braucht nur die Lebenszeit der Menschen zu erkennen, deren Leben er nehmen kann. Aus diesem Grund bleibt ihm die eigene Lebenszeit und die anderer Death Note Besitzer verborgen. Sollte der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten, dass ein Todesgott, der an einen Menschen gebunden ist, stirbt, verliert das von ihm in der Menschenwelt gebrachte Death Note nicht seine Kräfte. Für den Fall, dass sich mehr als 6 Death Notes in der Welt der Menschen befinden, werden nur die ersten 6, die Menschen übergeben wurden, Wirkung zeigen. Ein siebtes Death Note zeigt erst dann Wirkung, wenn eines der ersten 6 verbrannt oder von einem Todesgott zurückgeholt wird. Das Death Note zeigt keine Wirkung, wenn man den Namen eines Opfers auf verschiedene Seiten verteilt schreibt. Die Vorder- und Rückseite einer Seite gilt als eine Seite. Das Death Note wird also funktionieren, wenn man beispielsweise den Nachnamen auf die Vorderseite und den Vornamen auf die Rückseite derselben Seite schreibt. Weitere Besonderheiten Das Death Note kann eine Extraseite mit Regeln zur Benutzung enthalten ("How to use it"), aber das kommt ganz auf den zuständigen Shinigami an. Ein Shinigami kann darüber hinaus erfundene Regeln in das Regelwerk des Death Note schreiben und ist nicht verpflichtet, dem aktuellen Benutzer über den Wahrheitsgehalt der Regeln zu informieren. Der Besitzer des Death Note geht außerdem einen Pakt mit dem Shinigami ein. Wenn das Ende des Besitzers naht, dann kann der Shinigami noch vor Ablauf der restlichen Lebenszeit den Besitzer in sein eigenes Death Note schreiben. Der Besitzer kann außerdem einen Deal mit dem Shinigami machen. Indem er ihm die Hälfte seiner verbliebenen Lebenszeit gibt, erhält er dafür den Blick eines Shinigami. Wenn er einmal in das Gesicht eines Menschen blickt, kann er darin den Namen und die verbliebene Lebenszeit des Menschen ablesen. Steht er einem anderen Death Note Besitzer gegenüber, kann er nur dessen Name ablesen. Der Benutzer eines Death Notes ist in der Lage, sich mit dem Death Note selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Man kann einen Shinigami töten. Ein Shinigami stirbt nur dann, wenn er sein Death Note dazu benutzt, einen Menschen umzubringen um einen anderen zu retten. Der Shinigami verfällt und nur sein Death Note bleibt zurück, das dann dem Finder gehört. Die restliche Lebenszeit des Shinigami wird dann auf den geretteten Menschen übertragen. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass ein einzelner Mensch Besitzer von zwei oder mehr Death Notes ist. Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Mystery Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Inhalt